


Then Kiss Me

by justdumbanddead



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Alpha L (Death Note), Alpha/Omega, Death Note References, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega Light, Omega Verse, Why Did I Write This?, lawlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdumbanddead/pseuds/justdumbanddead
Summary: "Light, your drunk on your hormones! You don't want me." L had slight sadness in his voice as he screamed. He wanted Light. He wanted Light to want him."Then why do I stare at you when you aren't watching?! Why do I blush whenever you say my name?! Why do I want to cuddle with you at night?! Why am I asking you to kiss me right now?!"-----just experimenting a lilmore coming soon :)-swearing, sexual, omegaverse-ALL CONSENUAL!!
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Then Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Light, your drunk on your hormones! You don't want me. You have a girlfriend!" L had slight sadness in his voice as he screamed. He wanted Light. He wanted Light to want him.
> 
> "Then why do I stare at you when you aren't watching?! Why do I blush whenever you say my name?! Why do I want to cuddle with you at night?! Why can you eating a lollypop awaken more feeling in me than Misa ever has?! Why am I asking you to kiss me right now?!  
> \-----
> 
> just experimenting a lil :)  
> -sexual, swearing, omegaverse, full consent-

Light had been on heat suppressants as long as he could remember. Male omegas aren't very common, and he shamed himself over his rank. His mother was the only one who knew he wasn't an omega, everyone else believed he was an alpha. Nobody ever questioned it, Light worked very hard to come off as dominant and it seemed natural to him. But that all changed when he started working with L. From the moment he first met the raven-haired alpha, he knew something would go south.

"I understand if you don't agree to be handcuffed, but otherwise we'll have to place you into a specially accommodated government facility where you will be watched 24/7. You wouldn't be able to work with us, and you wouldn't be allowed to leave. What would you prefer?" L sipped a milkshake while watching the other members of the task force recoil in horror.

"How could you do that L!? The poor boy is barely 18 and you're both alphas! Light needs his privacy!" Officer Yagami had no problem hiding his shock and yelled at the slender boy hunched over in his chair. Matsuda nodded his head in full agreement, trying to think of something to say, but not being able to get anything other than a few stutters out. 

"Actually father, I would prefer to continue working on the case. Even if that means being handcuffed to... him." Light sighed before shooting L a glare, but L either didn't read the cue or just didn't care.

"Light! What about me?!" Misa whined, looking more than a little upset.

"Don't worry, we can still hang out. This won't be for forever." Light responded calmly, although L could tell that Light couldn't care less about leaving his girlfriend for sometime.

"Okay. Watari will have all your personal belongings delivered by this evening. Please let him know what he needs to retrieve." L waved his hand to dismiss all the other members and called Watari in over the computer to write a list of Light needs. 

'Do I tell him I need heat suppressants? Nobody here knows...' Light thought as he named the toiletries and clothing he used regularly. 'No, they can't know. I'm not due to go into heat for at least 2 weeks. I'll think it over and worry about it later.' He shook his head and kept his face neutral while thanking Watari for all his help. Light turned and looked at L blankly for a minute, the curve of his neck, the messy black hair, chapped lips biting on the straw as he worked obliviously on the computer. This was going interesting.

\---- 

Light followed L into his bedroom. It was rather simple, white walls, queen bed with grey sheets. The only two noticeable things were the size of the room and the desk with huge monitors. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"We'll share the bed, you stay on your side I stay on mine." L mentioned. They both knew that alphas were territorial, and even though Light wasn't actually an alpha, he liked privacy. He was just worried that at night he would warm up to L and try to move closer, but he quickly pushed that thought away. 'I'd never cuddle with him.'

Watari came in later with Light's belongings, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a comb, shampoo, body wash, clothing and more. Ever the angel, he also brought L some strawberry cake, whose lip quickly played into a grin before returning to their regular emotionless state. Light eyes lingered on L's lips for a second longer than necessary before thanking Watari and walking over to his closet to arrange the items. L sat at the desk working, the handcuffs were just barley long enough for them to stand this far apart. 

"It's almost 1 in the morning, go to bed soon." Watari said before leaving and closing the door. 

"I suppose you need some sleep." L turned to Light who had just finished putting his things away.

"You don't?" Light quirked an eyebrow, but based off the bags underneath L's eyes, he knew he didn't get much sleep. "Isn't sleep very important to keep your brain at full capacity or something?" Light trailed off.

"Well yes, but I can never actually fall asleep." L shrugged and walked over to his closet to get changed.

"Maybe you should eat less candy, then you could actually come down from your sugar high and sleep." Light suggested in a slightly cocky manner.

"Actually the tiredness I get after a so-called 'sugar high' is the only thing that helps me drift into sleep." L pulled out an oversized sweater and some underwear. 

"No pants?" Light asked, a little concerned. 

"No." L responded simply and started to undress, not ashamed that Light was watching him. The brunette quickly turned to hide the flush on his cheeks and pulled out his pyjamas, which unlike L's clothing, included a shirt and pants. When Light finished changing he turned around to find that L had been staring at him the entire time.

"Ah! L give me some privacy!" He yelped before turning to once again hide his blush.

"You look softer than I would've thought." L commented before walking towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

"Excuse me, that's not true!" Light would've added 'I'm very hard' which other than sounding wrong, wasn't entirely untruthful.

"Hmm, don't be offended." L said, he actually found Light's smooth skin very intriguing. Weren't alphas supposed to be all muscle? They brushed their teeth in silence and trudged over to the bed. "What side do you want?" The raven-haired man asked.

"I'll take the right." Light said. 'God I hope I don't cuddle with him at night. He usually held onto a pillow something, but that would probably look very suspicious nows so he didn't. L turned off all but one lamp, that stood on his side. Light laid down on the mattress first and felt the weight shift when the alpha climbed in next to him. L pulled the blanket over both of them and turned the light off, but neither fell asleep.

Light collapsed into himself, wanting someone or something to cuddle with, but he restrained himself. He could still hear L's unsteady breathing, meaning he hadn't fallen asleep yet. So Light just stared into the pillow while worrying about what would happen if he did manage to fall asleep. L on the other hand stared off into space wondering whether or not Light was Kira. But he found his thoughts quickly turned to Light's soft skin and ocean-like scent instead of his potential crimes. He'd never thought of Light in a romantic way, he couldn't. Light was an alpha after all, but if he wasn't, L wouldn't know how to feel. 'Forget that, he's definitely an alpha, even if he's not as dominant as me. Why does he get flustered so quickly then?'

Miraculously, L fell asleep before Light. His breathing slowed and Light couldn't tell whether to be relieved or not. He could finally wrap his arms around a pillow and just when he was about to nuzzle his head into the soft blanket he felt something horrible. His natural response was to tense his stomach muscles and dip his head forward. 'No. No, no, no. My heat isn't supposed to start for another two weeks!' Light widened his eyes. He could hear L shift uncomfortably in his sleep as a reaction to the sudden pheromones filling the air. 

Light jumped up and ran to the bathroom, planning to lock himself in. What he forgot about was the handcuffs, and by the time he felt the tug on his wrist he had already awoken L. All he could do was to finish his sprint to the bathroom, but once he got there he realised that the handcuff chain wouldn't allow him to close the door. "Light! What are you doing? If this is some escape attempt it isn't well thought through-" L stopped suddenly once the overpowering scent reach his nose. "What the fuck." He cursed to himself, turning the light on to see a very flushed brunette.

"I- uhh, I wasn't... I'm not-" was all Light could get out before L grabbed his wrist. "L... p-please." 

"Light, you should've gotten heat suppressants." He growled and Light suddenly got very scared. "I won't. Just go into the bathroom, put wet towels in the cracks of the door to block the scent. I'll call Watari." He forced out as he grit his teeth and scrunched his nose, trying to block out the scent.

"That wasn't what I-" Light started but was cut off by L backing him against a wall.

"P-please Light. Go, fast." The detective bit his lip hard enough to bleed. He didn't want to hurt Light or force him into anything.

"But what if, I want someone." Light asked, the attempts L was making to control himself was all he needed to know that he wanted L. Right now.

"What the hell are you talking about! I can't bring you someone! Just go!" L yelled, he was so close to just grabbing Light, but he wouldn't allow himself to.

"Kiss me L. P-please." Light whimpered leaning forward slightly. 

"Light, your drunk on your hormones! You don't want me. You have a girlfriend!" L had slight sadness in his voice as he screamed. He wanted Light. He wanted Light to want him.

"Then why do I stare at you when you aren't watching?! Why do I blush whenever you say my name?! Why do I want to cuddle with you at night?! Why can you eating a lollypop awaken more feeling in me than Misa ever has?! Why am I asking you to kiss me right now?! Unless, you don't want me?" Light screamed but bowed his head when he asked L his last question.

"Light, I do want-"

"Then take me!" The brunette yelled before the other man smashed their lips together. Light was already held up against the wall and moaned into the kiss when L started to hastily slide his hands up Light's shirt. He tore off the younger man's shirt quickly and reached down to grope Light's ass. The brunette's hands also started to travel the other man's body. First going underneath his sweater, feeling his surprisingly toned body. L took a moment to rip his sweater off as well, the pheromones taking complete control over his body. He moved down to kiss Light's neck, careful not to bite down and mark him. "You can mark me, if you want." Light whimpered inbetween moans.

"No. At least not today." L began to tug on the waistband of Light's pants and quickly discarded of them all together, leaving them both in only their boxers. L was okay with sex, but he wanted to have a clear head when he left a mark. He grabbed the bottom of Light's thighs and carried him over to their bed. 

"P-please, L. H-hurry." The brunette muttered between heavy breaths, his eyes lidded with lust and the scent of a strong alpha. L didn't respond, but just reached over to the bedside table to take out a condom. He never had a need for them but Watari had snuck them in there so if anything ever happened he'd be safe.

Light already had slick dripping from his hole and pre-cum wetting a spot of the front of his boxers. L stripped Light of his boxers efficiently and covered a finger in Light's lick before pushing it in, it took no time for L to put in a second, third and fourth. He finally took off his own boxers and rolled the condom onto his hard member. 

"Ready?" It took all his remaining control to wait for a muffled "Yes." 

L couldn't hold back anymore and mercilessly thrust into Light who screamed and arched his back. L held Light's legs apart as he started pounding into him harder and faster, fucking Light into the mattress. He moved his hands up to the brunette's surprisingly small waist to push him down so he could meet his thrusts. The feeling of being used so ruthlessly made Light cum without any warning. He was out of breath and his legs were already shaking when L pulled out and bent down to lick the cum off of Light's thighs, who shuddered at the feeling. He was so sensitive, but he wanted more so badly. 

"Ahh! Fuck, L, fuck!" He yelped as the raven-haired man ran a long strip up Light's hardening cock with his tongue. 

"You're all mine. You're my pretty little toy." L whispered before taking almost all of Light into his mouth.

"Fuck, ahh! I-I'm you're- fuck! I'm you're t-toy!" He moaned obscenely while L moved up to take the rest of him in. L couldn't help but think how pretty Light looked all fucked out like this, head thrown back, hopelessly trying to thrust into L's mouth while being held back by the waist. The detective hollowed his cheeks and watched with pleasure as the younger man yelled, "Ahh! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" L let go of Light's waist and let him thrust into his throat once before pulling his mouth away. He smirked as Light whined at the loss and reached down to touch himself before L swatted his hand away. 

"I'm not done." L growled before flipping Light onto his hands and knees. He held Light by the hair while using his other hand to put a new condom on. He then moved down to circle L's wet hole with his tongue once before pushing it in. 

"What are you- ahhh-" Light whimpered from overstimulation but still moved his ass backwards to fuck himself on L's tongue. After a few moments, L pulled his tongue out and licked a stripe from his hole to his lower back. 

"I only want to see you cum with my cock in you." He whispered seductively into Light's ear before slamming all the way back into Light's tight hole who let out a loud scream. Their scents and mixing was enough to keep the detective ramming into Light again and again until his legs were trembling. Light's arms gave out and he fell onto his forearms, pressing his face into the mattress. The only things keeping his ass in the air were L's arms wrapped around his waist as he fucked him. Tears started to form in his eyes from the sickening mix of overstimulation and pleasure.

"L I-I'm gon-gonna c-cum-" He mewled as L continued to mercilessly ram into him. 

"Then... cum for me." L said in-between breaths and with that Light came all over his chest and he blanket underneath him. His orgasm shattered his entire body and he clenched around L while he finished inside of him. L took a moment to ride out both of their climaxes and then waited for a minute before pulling out. He threw both condoms away and collapsed on the bed next to Light. 

"Worry about the mess later." He whispered into Light's ear, who was on the verge of passing out. L pulled the blanket over the two of them and wrapped his arms around Light, who nuzzled into the crook of the raven-haired mans neck. 

L couldn't tell whether it was the tiredness or the man he was holding in his arms, but he had no problem falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was a little rushed  
> lmk if you have any other prompts :)  
> hope you enjoyed ittt~
> 
> -mercury

**Author's Note:**

> any more prompts y'all want me to try?  
> give me feedback!  
> anyway hope you enjoyed ittt~
> 
> -mercury


End file.
